Fateful Fairy Tale I: Rapunzel
by JellieYumYum
Summary: This is not a fan fiction about Tangled, this is one of Rapunzel. A Fairy tale change of how it should have happened.


Once upon a time, there was a witch, and not one of those old creaky witch stereotypes- a real witch: a girl who can cast spells, and that witch was named Nor. Nor was very lonely, she thought about having a pet, but it seemed like so much work! So one day she planted a garden! Unfortunately, Nor was the worst gardener known to man. She would dry it out one day, and completely flood it the other. That's when a miracle happened, a miracle or magic!

Nor got up one day and looked at her dead garden except for one tiny sprout, of a Rapunzel cabbage! She was so happy and excited that she cast a spell on that cabbage to make it grow into a full healthy cabbage (and you have to wonder why didn't she do that in the first place with all of her plants)!

She spent all of her time with that cabbage. She would talk to it, play games with it, dance and sing and stuff like that. That cabbage was Nor's best friend…Nor is what you would call 'unique'.

One day, Nor was out getting groceries when she came home to find a man.

"Oh hello! I'm Nor! What's your na~" Then she saw what was in the man's hand, the cabbage! With a bit taken out!

"SUSAN NOOOOOOOOOO!" Nor fell to the ground and burst into tears.

"Um, are you ok?" the man said, "I'm sorry for stealing your cabbage… you can have it back." he said handing it to her.

"YOU KILLED HER! HOW COULD YOU! YOU RIPPED HER OUT OF HER ROOTS AND YOU ATE HER!" the man was a little freaked out by this, then he noticed she was mumbling under her breath, "Hacate, grant me all the power you possess, daited grawte shilawa poasqual…"

"Holy crap, you're a witch! But you're so young!"

"Ok first of all, witches aren't green old ladies with warts, they are just girls who learned how cast spells! Any girl can be a witch! Second of all, DUDE! YOU ATE MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Wait…your best friend is a cabbage? You need a life."

"HECATE!" She started casting.

"Ok ok ok, I'm sorry for eating…Susan. I'll get you a new cabbage ok?"

"You can't just take someone's best friend and then say 'I'll get you a new one' it doesn't work like that! That's like me taking you first born and…wait that's what I will do! I'll take you first born and you see how you like it!"

"Wait! No please don't take my child!" the man pleaded.

"To late, I already made up my mind. The moral of the story is don't steal!" Nor snapped her fingers and a baby popped in her hand. "Awwww! It's a cutie baby waby! Ok I just need you to sign these." she handed him some adoption papers.

"What?" he asked confusingly

"I, like, just said the moral of the story thing. I can't steal from you after I said that!"

"Oh, ok." he said as he sadly signed the adoption papers.

"Great thanks! Bye!" Nor snapped her fingers and her and the baby poofed away.

**15 years later**

"Hey Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Nor said as this long, flowing gold blonde hair fell from the tower.

Nor climbed up the tower by her hair and once she reached the top, Rapunzel was painting. Rapunzel loved to paint, it was like the whole world at her finger tips.

Nor asked "I meant to ask doesn't it ever hurt when I climb up?"

"No not really. But you would think it would, am I right?" Rapunzel, a 15 year old girl now, said.

"Strange. But also the fact that I haven't aged at all since the time skip is also strange. Still 15!" Nor said.

"Creepy… anyhow, I baked a cake! It's chocolate, your favorite!" she said, in a singy songy voice.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!"

"Here, sometimes I think I take care of you." Rapunzel laughed.

Nor practically shoved the cake into her face, trying to eat it. "Oh! By the way I have to run an errand! Do you want to come?"

"No," Rapunzel said seriously, "I don't think I want to go out."

Nor also put on her serious face, "You know you have to go out eventually."

Rapunzel looked out her window, "Sometimes I wish I could just stay here forever, never leaving. I like it here. I'm happy. But I'm not sure I'll be happy out there."

Nor Smiled, "Well you can stay here as long as you like, even that means you get all shriveled up!"

Rapunzel smiled back, "Thanks!"

"Ok well those errands aren't going to start themselves! I'll be right back!"

"Bye!"

Nor went back down the tower by Rapunzel's hair. Nor didn't know it at the time, but a prince was watching her the whole time!

Once Nor left, the prince ran up to the tower and said "Rapunzel let down your hair!"

'She must have left something' Rapunzel thought, so she let down her hair.

When the prince reached the top, Rapunzel was startled! She just backed away quietly.

"I'm here to save you!" The prince said.

"Save me?" Rapunzel asked

"Quickly! Before the evil witch comes back!" Before Rapunzel could say anything the prince picked her up and started climbing down the tower.

"Wait!" Rapunzel said, but the prince landed on the ground and ran as far away from the tower as possible.

Rapunzel started kicking and screaming, so the prince set her down for a second and said, "What's the matter? I know this must be startling, but I'm trying to save you and your kicking and screaming isn't helping at all."

"Startling? STARTLING!? This is the first time I've EVER been outside and you just swoosh me up like it's no big deal!"

"I'm sorry but the evil witch~"

"She's not an evil witch! She's a good witch that never did anything wrong!"

"Ok this might be surprising, but when you were young~"

"My father stole her best friend ,Susan the cabbage, and ate her. So as punishment she adopted me. I've heard it all before." Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well yeah but she locked you up in that tower!"

"She did not lock me up in that tower! I could leave whenever I wanted to! There were stairs for Pete's sake!"

"But don't you want to go home?"

"That was my home! That was my heaven! I had food and water that 'the evil witch' gave to me, I had all the paints I wanted! I had a bed, a kitchen, and a bathroom! I had everything, and you tore me out of there 'saving' me! Take me back!" Rapunzel demanded.

The prince was startled, and said, "I-I'm sorry, I don't~"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO TO GET ME BACK?!"

"What about your family?"

"You don't get it do you! SHE WAS MY FAMILY!" Rapunzel whipped tears from her face, "Ok I'm going to find the tower."

"No you can't! It's dangerous out there, at least let me help." the prince asked.

"I think you've done enough!"

"No, please! I want to help." Rapunzel took his sword and cut off all her hair where it just reached her shoulders.

"Then give me this." Rapunzel said.

The prince was about to protest, but he understood and nodded.

Rapunzel turned around and walked toward the forest. Leaving behind her long beautiful hair.

**50 years later**

Rapunzel walked through a huge bush, still clutching the sword from 50 years before, but the sword had blood stains on it. But as soon as she went through the big bush, she saw something familiar. It was the tower! She dropped the sword and began to cry as she ran to the tower and tried to climb it. Sadly enough, she was old and didn't get far.

"NOR! NOR!" She yelled, with her old creaky voice.

Nor's long pigtails poked out of the tower as she looked down, then she climbed down using the moss to hold her. When Nor reached the ground, she looked like the same old 15 year old from before.

Tears welled up in Nor's eyes, "Rapunzel?" Nor hugged Rapunzel really tight.

"You can recognize me." Rapunzel replied, as she hugged Nor back.

"Of course I can, you still smell the same! But now you're all shriveled." Nor said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yep, all shriveled." Tears came through Rapunzel's eyes as well.

"Oh my gosh, you must be starving! Do you want me to get you some food?" She said as she whipped her tears away.

"Actually right now, I just want to paint."

_**END**_


End file.
